


Like a Cat

by Slightly_irish_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_irish_dragon/pseuds/Slightly_irish_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva Mcgonagall is a cuddlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped in to my head.

Minerva Mcgonagall is a cuddlier. Now I know what your thinking, how on earth could Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, a woman known for her strict, untouchable personality possibly be considered anything remotely close to a cuddlier? Well I have to admit at first I thought the very same thing. The only time I had ever seen the woman looking anything less the perfectly put together was in those finale hours of the War, when even then, covered in dust and blood and visibly bone tired she managed to look dignified and sacrosanct. However in many ways Minerva truly embodies the characteristic qualities of the feline, with whom she can become with little to no effort.

Just like her feline counterpart, Minerva takes time to warm up to a person.....

“ _Professor, I wonder if I may...”_

“ _Minerva dear. My name is Minerva, its about time we dispensed with the formality’s, don't you think.” She spoke with a softness that I had never heard from her._

“ _Of course Prof... Minerva” I agreed stuttering over the name change. After eight years it was going to take a bit of getting used to._

It was little thing to start with. First her name, then slight touches, nothing inappropriate or overtly sexual, just the normal every day sort that one shares with friends, something she had never initiated or accepted before. Then it was hugs hello and goodbye, soft brushing fingers, hers ageist mine. It was a very slow process, so slow in fact that I took me months to realise she had been courting me, longer still to realise I rather liked it.

And so it is that I find myself in a place I never once considered I would be. Enclosed within the arms of one Minerva Mcgonagall, teacher, headmistress, mentor, widow, friend and now, lover.....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. let me know what you think.


End file.
